


2017 Sorting Ceremony

by Gabereader



Series: Harry Potter Next Generation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, The Sorting Hat, september 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabereader/pseuds/Gabereader
Summary: A new generation of wizards get to wear a very special talking hat. What would it say about them?
Series: Harry Potter Next Generation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634164
Kudos: 3





	2017 Sorting Ceremony

Title: 2017 Sorting Ceremony  
Author: Gabereader (ao3 & tumblr)  
Rating: Gen  
Warnings: This could be edited in the future.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" called Professor Longbottom. And there went Scorpius, shaking and with little traces of chocolate still on his face.   
Professor Longbottom smiled at him warmly.   
"Come here, buddy", he said.   
As he sat down on the stool, Scorpius tried to smile a little. It didn't last long, though. The very same nerves that attacked him back on the train got him worried again. His head started wandering while he looked at some of the faces who waited for his sorting to start. He couldn't picture himself sitting on any of the four tables in front of him.  
'Oh, my! I am sitting on the very same stool Harry Potter sat on!' he thought.   
'Well, now that's a curious way of thinking for a Malfoy…' he listened. The tenor voice rumbled inside his head. 'You seem to actually admire him!'  
'You kidding? He defeated Voldemort! He is...' Scorpius stopped, worried.  
'Does everyone listen to your voice while we... ehmm... converse?'   
'No' said the voice. 'They only listen to what I want them to.'  
'This could take long, you know? You sorting me, I mean' Scorpius thought again, still worried. 'That wouldn't be fair for them'  
'Them?... Oh, you mean your classmates!' The tenor voice softened. If hats could have feelings, Scorpius would have sworn this one was affectionate towards him.  
'You seem a good guy. Brave as a Gryffindor, I see. And curious as a Ravenclaw, I feel. A lot of great qualities to have, indeed!' the hat told him, 'but you still bear the Malfoy name.'  
"Sorry" Scorpius said in a whisper. "For giving you a hard time."  
'That's why they trust me, kid. I'm here to take the toughest of decisions. I've got centuries of experience… but still there are some who worry about me…'  
'You said centuries?' Scorpius thought, laughingly.  
'I don't look that old, do I?' The hat seemed to laugh on his head.   
'Why is it that everyone's staring at me?' Scorpius tensed, his face growing warm by the second.   
'No, kid. They're not staring at you..' the voice sounded like a sigh this time. 'They're staring at me'   
'But you, unfortunately, happen to be placed upon my head…'   
'Don't worry, child. We are almost done'  
'Okay', Scorpius thought with decision while closing his eyes with resignation. Pictures of him wearing green-and-silver stripped scarves went through his head. Images of his parents, relatives and grandparents wearing the same old colors that got him this nervous to begin with... 'Let us get this over with, hat!…'  
Scorpius had to wait a little more. Just when the images and thoughts stopped parading through his head, the hat talked one last time only for him to hear.  
'I know exactly what to do with you, sport! You're going to enjoy being a...'  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled.   
The crowd applauded and smiled at him, but none cheered like the people sitting under the badger flag. Those who were his new housemates, went so mad with 'hooray!' spirit that Professor Longbottom had to clear his throat soundly for them to get quiet again. 

He wasn't a Slytherin and maybe his grandmother would faint at the news... but while smiling at his housemates, Scorpius Malfoy felt all was well. 

But when Professor Longbottom called the next first year, even Scorpius tensed up. 

"Potter, Albus" he called.   
And Scorpius could not avoid listening to the collective whispering around him. Everyone seemed to be placing bets.   
"I think he will be a Gryffindor!", whispered the girl next to him.  
"Let's see!" Scorpius told her, shrugging with a smile on his face.  
"I hope he's not a Gryffindor!" said one of the older boys, talking loud enough for Scorpius to listen from the other side of the table. "This school have got into enough troubles during the war!"  
Some other guy near him made a joke and the whole table seemed to burst into laughter.  
"Who's the guy?" Scorpius asked the girl next to him.  
"He's Fred Weasley II, his parents are in charge of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They are our very own pair of pranksters. The guy sitting next to him is…"  
"Harry Potter's first-born child" Scorpius finished the girl's sentence.  
"Yup" replied the girl next to him. "Third year. Everyone loves him...except maybe some teachers he likes pranking"

***

"Al, everything's gonna be okay" Uncle Neville told him as he sat on the stool. He was supposed to call him Professor Longbottom during school days, but his mind refused to acknowledge him as anything other than his herbology-fanboy uncle who loved brewing weird but delicious herbal tea blends and chatting with aunties Hannah and Luna for hours. "Just relax and have a nice chat, ok?"   
Albus smiled back at him. And then he felt it: The weight of the ancient hat over his head and the humming of a tenor voice invading his thoughts.   
'Oh, the second Potter!', said the hat 'Let us see what we've got here!'  
'Don't you dare sorting me into Slytherin!' Albus told the hat, dryly. 'I am not a Slytherin, you heard me?!'  
'Oh, you have a strong will!' the hat acknowledged. '...and the cunningness. Slytherin could be a great place for you!'   
'No!' Albus reacted, frightened. 'Please don't!'  
'Do not be afraid, child! I'm not your enemy! Did you know that as soon as your father sat there, he began chanting for me to sort him "not in Slytherin"?'   
Albus laughed at the scene that played on his head.  
'Interesting...' the hat told him. 'Shyness, bravery, creativity...and kindness!'.  
Albus nodded absentmindedly.   
'You have the Ravenclaw curiosity' the hat continued '...but you still have the cunningness'  
Albus shrugged.  
'I am not perfect, sorry!'  
'You would give everything you've got in order to get your beloved ones out of harm's way, wouldn't you?"  
Albus nodded again.   
'That's pretty impressive, child' the hat replied, pleased.  
'Thank you, I guess?'  
'Potential. Potters are always full of potential…'  
'Let's get this over with, can we?' Albus thought. His face reddening. 'Sort me wherever you want, but do it now!'  
'These decisions take time, kid!' the hat laughed a little. 'Weasleys and Potters have been part of Gryffindor house for…'  
'Gryffindor? Really?' Albus snickered.  
'You remind me of her even more than your father did, though.' the hat talked.   
'Of whom?' Albus wondered, intrigued.  
'Oh, yes! She was just like you, kid! I know what to do with you!'  
Closing his eyes tight, Albus waited for the worst.   
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat roared. And the room clapped a lot.   
Albus couldn't believe it at first. He stood there, static for a couple seconds, until Uncle Neville took the hat back.   
"They'll be proud of you!" Uncle Neville said, smiling. "Go meet your housemates!"  
And Albus Severus Potter ran towards Hufflepuff table with a broad smile on his face. 


End file.
